


Titok szülte titkok

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Hermione titkos naplója illetéktelen kezekbe kerül, és emiatt vártatlan fordult következik be a hatodikos lány életében.





	Titok szülte titkok

– Nézzétek, mit találtam a könyvtárban! – lépett háztársaihoz Zambini. Draco és Theodore a birtok egyik gyepes részén ültek, és átváltoztatástant tanultak. Gyönyörű tavaszi idő volt, és melegen sütött  a nap.

A két mardekáros fiú érdeklődve nézett barátjára, aki lassan leereszkedett melléjük a földre.

– Bökd már ki, hogy miről van szó, Blaise – sürgette Draco, mire Zambini átnyújtott egy vékony, barnabőr kötéses könyvecskét.

– Mit csináljak ezzel? – értetlenkedett Malfoy.

– Ez kérlek szépen, a mitugrász kis Granger titkos naplója – mondta önelégülten Blaise.

– Na ez máris érdekes – csillantak fel Theodore szemei.

Draco kinyitotta a könyvecskét, és elkezdte hangosan felolvasni az első bejegyzést.

_– „ ... Nem értem, mi ütött belém. Amióta megláttam, annyi évvel ezelőtt, azóta oda s vissza vagyok érte, de még soha nem esett ilyen nehezemre az, hogy ne rá gondoljak, hogy másra koncentráljak. Tanulnom kellene, hiszen esszék és dolgozatok tömkelege vár rám az elkövetkező hetekben, de most is mit csinálok? Fekszem az ágyamon, és neked írok, kedves Naplóm! Soha nem használtam neveket, soha nem írtam le, hogy kiről is van pontosan szó, mert félek, illetéktelen kezekbe kerül egyszer ez a könyv, s akkor még annyira sem fognak tisztelni, mint most... „_

– Biztos, a Vizlipatkányról van szó – vont vállat Blaise, de Draco folytatta.

– Csitt, hadd olvassam tovább – mondta Draco, s folytatta az olvasást.   _– „... Haja olyan, akár a selyem, valahányszor elsétál mellettem a folyosón vagy előttem ül órán, az jár a fejemben, hogy milyen puha lehet, hogy milyen jó érzés lehet beletúrni azokban a gyönyörű, szőke tincsekbe...”_

– Hát srácok, ez nem a Vízlipatkány – füttyentett Theodore.

– De Potty se – mondta elgondolkodva Draco. Zambini kivette a szőke fiú kezéből a könyvet, és most rajta volt a sor, hogy olvasson.

_– „... teste még ruhán keresztül is kidolgozottnak, izmosnak tűnik. Elképzelni nem tudom, milyen jó érzés lehet erős karjaiban lenni. Olyan, mintha szobrászok faragták volna, akárcsak az arcát. Arisztokratikus vonásai vannak, egy olyan arcéllel, amin szívesen végigsimítanék. A feneke is izmos, valahányszor előttem halad az jut eszembe, hogy milyen szívesen belemarkolnék miközben csókolóznánk...”_

– Mocskos fantáziája van. Ki gondolta volna ezt a stréber kis sárvérűről? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Nott.

– Perverz kis dög az biztos, amúgy Draco, ez rólad beszél? Évfolyamtárs, szőke, jóképű, kidolgozott felsőteste van – tűnődött el Zambini.

– Nem legyél barom, Blaise, nem csak én vagyok szőke – mentegetőzött Draco. Zambini vállat vont, majd továbbadta Hermione titkait Nottnak, hogy folytassa az olvasást.

_– „... az előbb végeztem a tanulással és lezuhanyoztam. Most az ágyamban fekszem. Elhúztam a baldachint, mert most is rá gondolok. Oh, bárcsak egyszerűbb lenne ez az egész, de ő utál engem, ráadásul más utakon járunk. Évről-évre egyre kisebb az esélye, hogy valaha az enyém legyen. Tudom, hogy mit gondolnak róla a többiek, tudom, mit gondolnak róla Harryék, de én még mindig hiszem, hogy ő más legbelül, mint amit mutat...”_

– Ez tényleg egyre jobban hajaz rád, Draco – mondta ezúttal Nott.

– Nem, nem tetszem Grangernek, azt mindig meglátom, ha tetszem egy lánynak –  ellenkezett a szőke fiú, és olvasott tovább. _– „ ... ma bájitaltanon az amortentia főzetet vettük, és Lumpsluck professzor megkérdezte, hogy mik a főzet különlegességei. Erre én felsoroltam, hogy számomra milyen illata van. Mintha az a bizonyos személy egy pillanatra rám is nézett volna, miután befejeztem. Frissen vágott fű, öreg pergamen, eukaliptusz és férfias arcvíz. Habár órán két jelzőt nem mertem kimondani, mert akkor biztos rájött volna. Petrichor, az a jellegzetes illat eső után, és persze mindezzel a dohos pince szaga keverve. Oh, hogy én miért vagyok ilyen szerencsétlen? Miért kell első óta olyasvalakire vágyakoznom, aki szíve szerint megölne ha alkalma adódna? Miért nem kedvelhetem valamelyik Weasleyt vagy esetleg Seamust vagy bárkit? Ennél a szenvedésnél bármi jobb lenne, de én rá vágyom... csak Draco Malfoyra...”_

– A rohadt életbe, igazatok van, a sárvérű belém van zúgva – mondta ledöbbenve Malfoy, és zavartan becsukta Hermione személyes feljegyzéseit, mielőtt felállt volna, és feszülten beviharzott volna a kastélyba...

***

– Lav, nem láttad véletlenül a barna jegyzetfüzetemet? – kérdezte feszülten Hermione, miközben a ládájából idegesen dobálta ki a tankönyveit.

– Nem, Hermione, sajnos nem láttam – selypítette Lavander.

– Minden titkom benne van – suttogta alig hallgatóan, könnyes szemmel a barna lány.

– Napló? – kérdezte Parvati.

– Tönkre megy az életem – roskadt le a földre Hermione, és az arcát kezeibe temette.

***

Draco csak rótta s rótta a folyosókat. Amióta csak az eszét tudta tetszett neki a tüzes kis griffendéles. Okos volt, csinos és Draco sosem volt vak... csak egy gond volt, az, hogy Hermione Granger mugli születésű volt, és az apja megölte volna érte.

 _– Szóval kölcsönös a vonzalom, és pont olyan régóta, mint nálam. –_ Malfoy a csillagvizsgáló toronyban találta magát, és kétségbeesetten megtámaszkodott a korlátban.

 _– Vissza kéne adnom a naplóját, de akkor tudni fogja, hogy tudom... nekem ez nem fog menni. Ez az év pont nem erről szól, és ez csak rosszabb lesz. Csak rosszabb dolgok jönnek, amiket még én sem fogok megbocsájtani magamnak... nem keverhetem bele Őt. Mindig úgy terveztem, hogy a végzős bálon, hetedik végén, felkérem táncolni, és elmondom neki, mit érzek, hogy milyen gyönyörűnek találom, milyen bájosnak, milyen okosnak... na meg persze azt, mennyire sajnálom, hogy annyi éven át cukkoltam, hogy fenntartsam a hülye látszatot. Ez nem fog bekövetkezni. Nem vagyok idióta, pontosan tudom, hogy jön a háború, és még ha túl is éljük, Hermione soha nem fogja megérteni, megbocsájtani azt, hogy a rosszoldalon leszek. A családom ezt várja el. Nem rúghatom fel a kapcsolatom a szüleimmel, a nagynénémmel és az aranyvérűekkel. Vagy igen? Megérné nekem Hermione Granger, hogy minden mást elveszítsek érte?_ – Draco gondolatai csak kavarogtak a fejében, és teljesen összezavarodott.

***

Hermione örült módjára rohant végig a folyosókon, a nagytermen, a könyvtáron, de még a tantermekbe is megnézett, ahol korábban volt órája.

Végül több órás keresés után, kétségbeesetten indult vissza a griffendél-toronyba, s nem is értette, hogy hogyan keveredett a csillagvizsgáló-toronyba. A gondolatai kavarogtak, s nem figyelt. Csak ez volt rá logikus magyarázat.

Mikor megpillantotta, hogy nincs egyedül, és nem más támaszkodik a korlátnak, mint Draco Malfoy, riadtan megugrott.

– Granger! – Ijedt meg Draco is.

– Malfoy! – biccentett Hermione.

– Ez szerintem a tiéd – nyújtotta át a naplót a fiú, mire Hermione még riadtabb lett.

– Szóval tudsz róla. Mardekáros vagy, nem okollak, hogy beleolvastál – szorította össze a száját feszülten a lány.

– Tudok róla – mondta kurtán Draco, majd végig sem gondolva következő tettét, közelebb lépett Hermionéhoz, és a kezébe vette a lányét.

Hermione szíve hevesen kezdett dobogni, azt hitte, álmodik. A fiú, akibe már évek óta szerelmes, életében először nem bántja, hanem gyengéden fogja a kezét.

– Sajnálom, hogy ez nem... nem jöhet össze – mondta a fiú, s nyelt egyet. – Mindketten tudjuk, mi jön, és azt is, mi lenne a következménye, ha hagynánk az érzéseinknek – itt Hermione szemei kidülledtek a meglepettségtől. – Jól érted, én is vágyom rád. Nem tudod, mióta. Szerinted a fiúk nem azokat a lányokat piszkálják, akibe szerelmesek? – suttogta Draco, és egyik kezével végigsimított Hermione puha arcbőrén. Hermione a fiú kezére helyezte a sajátját, és behunyta a szemét. A lány könnyei folyni kezdtek mikor végül kinyitotta a szemét, hogy Draco ezüstös-szürke szemeibe nézhessen.

– Bárcsak – suttogta tele fájdalommal. – Ha kívánhatnék egyet, azt kívánnám, hogy mások legyenek a körülmények – nyögte ki nagy nehezen, Draco pedig egyetértően bólintott.

– Már lassan hat éve el akartam neked mondani, de mindig azzal vigasztaltam magam, hogy majd a végzős bálon felkérlek táncolni, és akkor – vallotta be a tejfel szőke fiú.

Hermione nem bírta tovább, közelebb lépett Dracohoz, és bezárta a maradék távolságot kettejük között. Karjai lassan elindultak a fiú nyaka köré, miközben bátortalanul elkezdett felé dőlni. Draco nem mozdult. Csak akkor karolta át Hermione derekát, mikor a lány ajkai óvatosan, először izélgetni kezdték. Puha, gyengéd csókocska volt, ami fokozatosan váltott át vággyal fűtötté és szenvedélyesé ahogy a ellazultak. Érzékien, lassan fedezték fel a másikat, s hamarosan Draco nyelve utat tört a lány szájába. Hermione egy halk nyögéssel fogadta a fiú lágyan simogató nyelvét, és közelebb húzta magához azt, amennyire csak lehetséges volt. Egyik keze feszes fenekére vándorolt, amitől Draco egy másodpercre meglepetten kinyitotta a szemét, de végül újra csókolta s csókolta a lányt.

– Ezt nem lett volna szabad – sóhajtotta Draco, miután szétváltak. Egymás szájába pihegtek, s homlokuk belsőségesen összenyomták. Draco keze Hermione vékony derekán pihent, Hermione pedig Draco vállába csimpaszkodott.

– Ezek után, még nehezebb lesz, de minden másodperce megérte – zihálta Hermione.

– Szerinted van jövője ennek?

– Nem tudom, manapság semminek sincs, de mégis mind tesszük a dolgunk, éljük az életet. Mind tudjuk, hogy mi következik. Pontosan tudom, hogy mit várnak tőled a szüleid. Azt, hogy olyan legyél, mint ők, azt, hogy harcolj a fekete oldalon, olyan célokért, amiket nem te választottál. Azt várják tőled, hogy halálfaló legyél, úgy hitted, nem látok át a színjátékon?  – mondta halkan Hermione.

– Tökéletesen látod. Azt akarják, hogy halálfaló legyek, mint ők, hogy elvegyem a legidegesítőbb némbert a világon feleségül – húzta el a száját Draco.

– Parkinsont? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Hermione, Draco pedig bólintott.

– Tőlem mindenki azt várja, hogy majd harcolok, a jó mellett maradok, mint mindig, hogy segítek Harrynek, akármit is csináljon a győzelemért. Pedig én sem vagyok több, mint egy lány... amit senki nem vesz észre, pedig lány vagyok. Szeretetre vágyom, nyugalomra, családra. De ezt soha nem fogom megkapni, mind meg fogunk halni az érkező csatában – suttogta Hermione, mire Draco az álla alá nyúlt.

– De, én észreveszem. Gyönyörű nő vagy – mondta halkan, mire Hermione újra csókolta... s csak csókolta, mintha másnap mindennek vége lett volna. Csak itta s itta Dracot, a fiú pedig  kiélvezte a lány szenvedélyét.

– Ha egy hónap, egy hónap, de... de élni akarok – sírta el magát a lány, és megölelte a nála jóval magasabb mardekárost.

– Pár hónapja, amikor megtudtam a Nagyúr tervét, azt terveztem elszököm... még elszökhetnék, még nem jelölt meg... de pár napon belül meg fog... pár napon belül szörnyűséget kell csinálnom kiút nélkül, hiszen akkor már a jegynek „hála” bárhol megtalálna – hadarta Draco.

Tudta, hogy a tűzzel játszik, de már nem bírta tovább magában tartani, főleg, hogy változtak a dolgok. Már nem volt az a magányos srác, aki bármit megtett volna az apja elismeréséért. Hermione édes csókjai után rádöbbent, hogy nincs egyedül, a lány – akiért olyan régóta epedezett – épp annyira vágyik rá, mint ő rá.

– Pár nap múlva halálfaló leszel? – csapott a szájára Hermione. Draco csak bólintott.

– És meg kell ölnöm valakit, valakit, akit mindenki tisztel. Valakit, akit ha megölök, a háború után Azkabanban végzem. – Draco hangja remegett, épp annyira, mint a teste. Hermione még mindig ölelte, így pontosan érezte a fiú félelmét.

– Dumbledoret? – hökkent meg Hermione, mikor rájött, hogy Draco kiről beszélt.

– Igen – mondta Draco szinte alig hallgatóan.

– Harry tervez valamit, valamit amit Dumbledore akar. Nem tudom mit, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy számít rám és Ronra. Félek. Nem tudom mikor, és hová akarnak menni, de tudom, hogy mindenáron végig akarja csinálni ezt. Harcolni harcolnék majd a csatában, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy képes lennék egy ilyen tervre – hadarta összefüggéstelenül Hermione.

– Menjünk el – vágta rá Draco néhány perc gondolkodás után.

– Mégis hová? – harapott az ajkába Hermione.

– Az országból, a varázsvilágból – vont vállat Draco.

– Eljönnél velem a mugli világba? Na és a csata? – idegeskedett Hermione.

– Visszajönnénk...  ráadásul veled bárhová elmennék – gondolkodott hangosan a fiú.

– Honnan tudnánk róla?

– Kiben bízol a legjobban, aki nem akadna ki azon, hogy elmész? Pottert kizárhatod, mert ha azt akarta, hogy kísérd el valami halálos utazásra, biztos kifakadna az arroganciája miatt – mondta Draco, mire Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Harryben bízom meg Ronban, de ők hirtelen haragúak, ebben igazad van. Esetleg Luna Lovegood? Bár okklumenica nélkül minden titkunk kiadná, ha odakerülne a sor – csóválta a fejét Hermione.

– Igazad van, akkor viszont visszajövünk egy év múlva, iszunk százfűlé-főzetet, felmérjük a terepet. Egy évig még biztos, hogy nem lesz csata. A Sötét Nagyúr tervez, a szüleim szavaiból azt vettem ki, hogy még jó pár hónapra szüksége lesz – mondta Draco, és szorosabban ölelte Hermionét.

– Menjünk el Amerikába? – vetette fel Hermione.

– Én is erre gondoltam – mondta Draco, és egy puha puszit nyomott a lány homlokára.

– Pakoljunk össze, takarodó után találkozzunk a rengeteg szélén – mondta Hermione.

– Biztos el akarsz velem jönni? – kérdezte aggodalmaskodva Draco.

– Nem hagyhatom, hogy halálfaló legyél, én pedig nem mehetek el Harryékkel egy öngyilkos kalandra. Akármennyire szeretem őket. Szerinted nélkülem is elmennek? – kérdezte feszülten Hermione.

– Abban biztos lehetsz, maximum magukkal viszik a nőstény Weasleyt – vont vállat a szőke fiú.

– Abba Ron nem hinném, hogy belemenne – mondta halkan Hermione.

– Ki fognak találni valamit, ha úgy döntesz, hogy elmegyünk.

– Elmegyünk, de előtte még Londonba kell mennünk, el kell intéznem valamit – mondta komoran Hermione.

– A szüleid? – kérdezte Draco, mire Hermione bólintott.

– Ha elfelejtenek, akkor nem tudják őket bántani. – A szemeiből csordogáltak a könnyek, Draco pedig gyengéden lesimogatta a hüvelyujjával.

– Megértem – mondta halkan.

– Köszönöm, Draco – suttogta a lány, és miután lábujjhegyre állt, megcsókolta a fiút.

– Szeretem, hogy Draconak nevezel, Hermione – mosolyodott el Draco.

– Én is szeretem, hogy Hermionénak nevezel. Nem tudod, mióta vágytam erre – sóhajtotta a lány. Az érzelmei vegyesek voltak. Nem akart elmenni, de Dracoval akart lenni...

Egy darabig még csodáltak a naplementét, majd mindketten visszamentek a hálókörletekbe, hogy észrevétlenül elpakoljanak a vacsora ideje alatt, majd kiosonjanak a rengetegbe...

 

 

 


End file.
